Last Spy Standing
by Gold is power
Summary: End of Ark Angle.Jack is killed.MI6 pulls Alex out of School and off to SAS Camp to train and live when not on a mission.K-Unit.And a group of school kids trun up on a trip The trouble is it Alex's old class mates.Alvineju of Baron has taken over story.
1. Chapter 1

okay this is the fist chapter to my new story. I must thank the people you said they would be my beta reader but i went of Stained Wolf. And it was Stained Wolf who thought of the tile.

* * *

Jack glanced up at the clock on top of the fire place. Half past ten. The book in her lap lay forgotten about, as was her mug of hot cholate. Her thoughts keep going back to Alex. Again. And again.

She had phoned the Royal and General Bank that afternoon to find out the smallest thing about Alex, only to get told that Alex was missing in action. Saying that Jack was exasperate was a big under stamit.

**Who in there right mind would send a 14 year old up in to space? And why Alex? Has MI6 all forgotten that Alex was shot on there door step? Just less than a month a go!**

Jack sighed and went back to her book. A drop of water fell on to the page she was reading. She wiped her eyes in a hope to stop the tears coming. It didn't work.  
A small ping was heard from the other end of the hall. Jack jumped up. What causes a ping? Alex? Was he back?

"Alex?!" Jack yelled at the top of her voice.

"Alex?" Her voice was lower this time.

No one called back to her yells. She turned off the lights and moved in to the hall then down in to the kitchen to dump her stone cold drink down the skin. The door leading out to the garden was unlocked. She was positive that she locked it behind her when she came in from the garden. Jack shook her head a locked the door.  
Halfway up the stairs to her room, a small kick was heard on the landing. She stopped dead on the stairs. One of her feet paused in made air.

The noise, the unlocked door, the kick on the landing. Was it a gun? Yes this was the Riders house. A gunman in the house was the most likely out come.  
Her foot hit the step. She walked up two more steps then turn around and marched down to the kitchen. She put the kettle on to boil. When it was in the boil, her hand moved to the phone. She stabbed the number of the Bank in to it.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri..

"Hello, this is the Royal and General Bank. How can I help you?" A young female voice was on the other end the line.

"Can I speak to … Mrs Jones" Jack was hoping that the women would put Jones on the line. After all Jones had said if some thing comes up to phone the Bank.

"There is no one that works at this bank with that name, Miss" The women was on high alert.

"But… Mrs Jon…." Jack's had stopped talking it was to late.

Jack's eyes were glued to a gun in her face. She peeked up in to the face of the person that had her at gun point. Dark green eyes meet hers. Her eyes fell on to the gun. His finger pulled the trigger, before she could more.

Jack's mouth open in a silent cry. She was dead before she hit the floor. The phone fell next to her, in a pool of her blood that was growing by the second. The assassin kick her. Blood start to come out of her mouth.

He treaded over to the table and placed a small stuffed Scorpion on the table. It was paint silver.

The phone had a lot of yelling coming from it. MI6 would be over at the place like killer ants soon. He looked over the body at his feet and then went out the way he come in. The back door.

* * *

Alex was getting more worried as more time passed. Going by his watch an hour and a half had gone by.

Was MI6 coming? Was it the CIA? What would happen to him? What if soom fishing ship came by?

Questions with no answers kept entering his head. He tried once again to open the hatch but when pain went over his body he stopped. The wound from weeks before was the most painful of them all. Sleep was becoming more welcome by the second.  
_  
'I must not sleep.' _Alex willed him self not to sleep. _'I must not sleep. I must n…'  
_  
Alex's eyes closed.

* * *

C-unit was still looking for the missing spy. Two hours had gone by and it was getting darker by the second. Coyote looked around for him and all four sides was open water. His men were doing the same to no hope.

Coyote was the leader of C-Unit in the SAS, the other men in his unit were Hyena his second in command, Weasel and Buzzard, the doctor for the unit.

Coyote and Hyena were twins. Both had red hair and pale blue eyes, and both were very tall. The only away to tell the two apart was the scar on Coyotes cheek. He got the scar on tour in Baghdad. Buzzard was thin but tall. He had long black hair that was tied back all the time. His eyes were brown and small but they didn't miss a thing. Weasel was thin and small. He keep to himself a lot of the time and only aome out of his shell when he had to.

"Sir, what happens if we can't find him?"

Coyote glanced over at Weasel. Just as he was about to answer a white shape re-surfed in the water.

"Hyena, head over to that shape in the water"

"Yes, sir" Hyena turned the boat around to the shape in the water. All four SAS looked at the shape that looked more like a space capsule.

**They found him, they hoped. **

The boat pulled up next to the pod. Weasel pulled the lid up in the pod with the help from Coyote. In the capsule was a 14 year old boy asleep curled up in a ball.

"Thank god we found him" Buzzard said in a low voice.

Alex did not move when they talked above him. As he was totally out of it. When two of the soldiers held the pod, Buzzard curled his arms around the spy and pulled him up into his arms and walked with Alex in his arms to a bench on the boat to looked him over.

Hyena walked over to the engine and turned back to the main land. Weasel went to radio in to MI6 saying that they had found the spy. Buzzard and Coyote give Alex quick look. The two sat back to ride back to the main land.

* * *

A knock at the door got Mr Blunt put down the phone he had in his hand.

"Come in" Blunt's voice was as blunt as ever.

Mr. Crawley strolled into the office. He stopped in front of the desk and handed the two folders to Alan Blunt The first one as all about Alex Rider and the second was about K-Unit and the old training sergeant.

"Jack Starbright is dead, sir"

* * *

When Alex opened his eyes all he could see was a green jacket. He was moving but his feet were not on the ground. He heard some voice's above him but the  
words made no sense to him. He stared up at the face above him brown eyes meet his blue ones.

"Your up at last" Buzzard glanced down but did not put Alex on his two feet. Alex opened his mouth a bit but he stopped when a small man moved in to his sight.

The world stopped moving all of a sudden and his feet hit the ground. He rocked back a bit till a hand at his elbow stopped that to.

Alex watch the four men that was around him. All he could remember was being in the space pod in some ocean. Four men were around him all with the SAS flaming sword with the SAS saying under the sword on they jackets. They were in a car park next to an airport? He was in a airport? How did that happen? And why were there SAS men around him?

"Who are you?" Alex said backed off a bit as this mind was still trying fighting out what was going on.

"C-Unit. From the SAS kid. We have your passport to head back to Britain." Coyote stopped watching the kid with amusement in his eyes. Why the hell made MI6 send the SAS to get him?!

"I am the leader Coyote, this is Hyena, Wasel and Buzzard. And you are Alex Rider aka Cub." A grin was growing on all the men's faces at Alex's stunned look.

"What the hell is going on? And way the SAS out of all the people?" Alex still did not like the SAS after the two weeks at camp.

"He can talk. Eagle said you had no mouth" Hyena laughed. Alex just glared at him. "Look Cub you were missing in action and we were send to find you."  
Coyote started to marched over to the building with Hyena and Weasel just behind. Buzzard push Alex to the front doors of the building.

Inside the group checked in at the desk and were waiting to be called on to the plane back to London. Alex had falling asleep with his head was on Coyote's shoulder. When the plane was called Alex was shaken awake by Buzzard who was on his other side. The spy and the four SAS walked over to the gate and got on the plane to go back home.

Alex was looking forward to seeing Jack again and forward to being away from SAS soldiers around him watching him like hawks.

* * *

"It was just one bullet from Scorpia that killed her, Sir" Crawley's mouth was in a straight line.

Blunt nodded and Crawley left the room. Alan's hand opened the K-Unit folders, his eyes looking over the information. A small simile played on his lips. His hand moved over to the phone and he pushed in the numbers.

Ring. Ring.

"Sergeant Galloway speaking" The voice of Alex's old Sergeant was on the other end of the phone.

"Mr. Galloway, this is MI6. Mr. Rider is coming back" Blunt stopped when he was picking up the folder and looked out of London from his widow. "For life"

"What?!" The Sergeant yelled back down the phone.

i hoped you liked the chapter. the next should be up by next week at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

okay this is chapter 2. A lot of you said i needed a other beta as well as Stained Wolf and i have a other one Drayconette. Thanks to my beta's, you have chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2 K-Unit

Snake turned his head to glance at the bedside table clock. 7:30. He would

have to get up soon. After 2 weeks leave K-Unit was being called back in for more training. Snake sat up, pushing his fiancée head off his chest.

Snake stagger over to the one suite bathroom and observed himself in the mirror.

Snake's birth name was Chris Macmillan. He was 25 years old and had joined the army 7 years ago, just after he finished school. He wanted to be a medic for the Armed Forces. When he joined, he was in the 1st Battalion Scots Guards and was there for 4 years until he joined the 22nd Special Air Service Regiment. He was one of the 17 people to pass out of 150 people in the selection, that spring (1). By that time he was a corporal and had not gone down the medic road at all. But the SAS trained him as one of the patrol medics. He was placed with a hospital for a couple of weeks to get the high standard that the SAS needed (2). That was when he met his fiancée Lauren Young, one of the doctors at the hospital with which he trained. She was Scottish too, had long red hair, and brown eyes. She could lose her tempter faster than Wolf some times.

A thin arm went around his waist. "When are you vanishing?" Her lips right next to his shoulder. Snake laughed.

"Vanishing soon, Lauren." He gazed at her while running a hand over her hair. "I have to pick up Eagle."

She stepped back "Well. Have fun," She flounced out of the room and over to Chris's bag and pulled out Snake's dogtags. While she was reading over the information on the tags Snake got dressed. Finishing up, Snake studied

Lauren from the door away, beret in his hands with the logo of the SAS on it. Feeling the stare, Lauren glanced up at him. With a grin, she strolled over to fiancée and placed his dogtags over his head. Snatching the beret out of his hands, she placed it on his head. Chuckling, he kissed her forehead, then went and picked up his bag. The two walked down the stairs to the front door.

"See you soon, love" Lauren smiled up at him.

Snake nodded back at her, threw his bag in the back of his black BMW, and headed out to pick up Eagle.

* * *

Wolf downed his second cup of coffee that morning. He was dress in his uniform, his bag ready and waiting at the front door.

Wolf, or James San Luca, (3) was 25 year's old. He joined the army as a boy soldier at the age of 16. When he entered he joined the 1st Battalion the

Princess of Wales Regiment and worked his way up to a sergeant over the

6 years with them. When he hit 22 he went into the SAS selection toughed it out to the end and passed. Chris Macmillan was in the selection with him as well as Fox.

Wolf was now the leader over the other three men that made up KUnit.

Wolf pushed his chair back, washed out his mug, and strode over to the door. He grabbed his bag and left, locking the front door behind him.

* * *

Snake rang Eagle's doorbell two times and when he got no answer he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and opened the front door using his key to

Eagle's flat.

"Eagle! Let's go! Where are you?" Snake yelled down the hall.

A man walked unsteadily in to the hall and glared at the Scottish man. "I was in the shower, oh great one. Please don't kill me for not coming and kissing your feet at once."

Snake rolled his eyes at the younger man. "Where's your bag?" Snake called to him as Eagle walked back in to his bedroom to dress.

"Err... Living room, I think."

Eagle was 24 years old and a child at heart when he was not in the killing field. Eagle's real name was Conner Davidson. Conner was a sniper and was an expert in what he did. One shot, one hit, one dead body. He signed into the 4th Battalion Rifles at the age of 19. When he hit 22 he signed up to the selection and passed first time round. When he got his wings (SAS badge a winged dagger) he was put in with KUnit as their sniper. He handed in his papers and left the Regiment. The three other men in the unit, Wolf, Snake and Fox, didn't talk a lot, but Eagle changed that very fast.

Eagle eyed the new scar on his arm. He got it on tour. The knife had gone clear through his arm from the back. He lost 2 pints of blood, as he had been cut off from the unit and his lookout by heavy fire. Snake had been buzzing around Eagle like a blue house fly for the last two weeks. To top it all Snake

Wouldn't let him drive to camp.

"Eagle, get your sorry backside out the front door already!" Snake yelled from the other end of the flat. As Eagle had not put all his things in the bag, Snake had to do it or be late. Having accomplished this feat, he was now standing at the front door, still waiting for his fellow unit member to hurry up.

Eagle pulled on his jacket and grabbed his sniper rifle from the inside of his cupboard. He skipped down the hall to the frustrated and impatient medic.

* * *

Fox sighed as he watched his 4 month old son asleep in his arms. His wife, Nancy, watched the two over her cup of tea. She had short brown hair with green eyes, and taught math at the local high school.

"I have to go." Fox sighed down at his son.

"I wish you didn't have to," Her voice was low.

Mark Maxwell was 26 year old Fox's name. By the age of 20, Mark was in the 3rd Parachute Regiment. It wasn't until he was 23 that he went in for the selection. After he passed, he and the other new members hit the town. His eyes fell on Nancy and the two got on like a house on fire. Two years later the two were married and some months later she fell pregnant with their son

Andy. The two moved to London for Nancy's work just before Andy was born. For some reason, Fox named Snake and Eagle Andy's godparents. Nancy said he had been drinking at the time.

With another sigh, Fox handed his son to his wife. He had to leave or be late. After a kiss for the two, he left.

* * *

Sergeant Galloway glared at his phone fiercely. He had been on the bloody thing for over two hours, with MI6. The whole time he had talked to Blunt and Jones about one thing. Cub.

A 14 year old was to work, live, sleep, eat, and learn alongside some of the most dangerous men the army had. MI6 were pulling Cub out of school and packing the boy off to Galloway. Cub would learn the things the solider were learning; shooting, teamwork, first aid, intelligence gathering, use and care of equipment, weapons, etc. But Cub also would have to teach himself the normal schoolwork MI6 thought he would need. History only about war and politics, bits and pieces of the three sciences, math, computing, and English. How was a child to do all of that?

KUnit was the only unit that had worked with the child before, so they would have to be stuck with him again even if they had made the ten days awful for the kid. Galloway was going have to ask Snake to keep a watch on Cub, as he was betting that Cub would fall ill with all the work he would have to do. Also MI6 had predicted that Cub would do a runner at some point in the first week or two. Just what he needed; a spy that would run from them. How was he to stop that from happening? And to put the cherry on the cake he had to tell KUnit in person.

His head hit the desk.

* * *

Snake's car pulled up next to Wolf's land rover, in the car park in Brecon Beacons. Eagle got out, slamming the door harder than was needed. Snake

Wouldn't let him smoke in his car and it made him grumpy. Snake glared at the door that banged shut, before getting out himself.

"Was that necessary, Eagle?" Snake asked in a dangerously low voice. When Eagle immediately opened his mouth to answer, Snake interrupted with, "I would think about your answer before opening your trap"

"Ye - No." Eagle stopped half way through the word and changed his mind. It just wasn't worth the pain that would come. Eagle pulled the two bags out of the back car and handed Snake his, while glancing at the land rover next to him.

"Wolf, must be at the hut. Do you see Mark's car?" Snake said, locking his car.

"Nope. He must not be here yet"

The two walked up to the hut KUnit used all the time. When they entered they found Wolf, lying on his bunk.

"Good to see you two ladies, again." Wolf said, going through his bag.

Snake grinned at his friend. "What have you been up to for the last week,

James?" Snake fell onto the bunk next to Wolf's.

"Not a lot. You?" Wolf pushed his bag into the locker next to his bed.

"Just looking after Eagle's arm. It's still very red and hurts him a

Lot." Snake pulled off his boots and sat crossed legged on his bed.

"Talk about me like I'm not there." Eagle grumbled. "And you only care about my arm, Snake? That hurts." Eagle pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye. "And there I was thinking you and Lauren loved me. Don't you love me?" Eagle tilted his head to the side looking at Snake with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, Eagle I love you." Snake laughed.

The door opened before Eagle could reply and Fox walked in.

"Fox! There you are! Tell me; how's my godson?" Eagle skipped over to his oldest teammate.

"Andy's well, Connor." Fox opened up his locker to put his things away.

Snake looked around the room. The four of them were putting away there things in there lockers. Five beds, five lockers. Hang on five? Why was there an extra bed and locker in the hut?

"Why are there five beds?"

The other three followed his gaze to the other bunk, at the end of the hut.

"No idea." Wolf muttered, his eyebrows furrowed.

Eagle just shrugged as did Fox. Suddenly, the door whacked back on the wall. All four soldiers jumped up as the training Sergeant marched in and stood to attention at the ends of their beds.

"Stand down, men." The Sergeant walked up to the end of the hall and back again. "I have some news for you lot. It's about Cub."

Snake glanced up at him. "What about Cub, Sir?" The last time Cub's name was talked about it was because he had appendicitis.

"He's coming back."

All of KUnit started to talk at once.

"Why?!"

"What's that got to do with us?"

"#"

"Is he ill or something?"

"Shut up!" Galloway was on them in a flash. The four all stand to eye's front.

"He's coming back because MI6 can't seem to find a new guardian for him. Apparently this is the best place they have to put him." He paused. "They want him to train, and then they can pull him out for missions without people asking question. They're pulling him out of school and packing him out to us."

"Sir why?" Fox said in a low voice.

"His last guardian was just killed when he was missing in action. When

CUnit found him for MI6, Blunt came up with this. Cub will train alongside you lot and in his free time he'll have to study his school work." He momentarily looked at the unit, staring each of them in turn. "You all are the best unit for him to work with, since you trained with him before."

"Sir, what about his parents? Where are they?" Snake asked.

"He's an orphan. Father and mother died in a plane crash. His father worked for MI6. You're just gonna have to work with the kid and live with it. MI6 said he'll probably do a runner at some point." With that he left the four men.

"Cub. Back." Eagle mumbled in a shocked voice.

"He will fall ill if he has to train, then do school, and work day in and day out. Wolf don't kill or scare the kid to much, please. It's gonna be our heads that it falls on, if he runs." Snake said then fell back onto his bed.

"This should be fun" Fox said.

* * *

1. Under 20 soldiers pass each time out of about 150 who entered it.

2. They do send the medics out to hospitals to work.

3. People are just used to that name (as I am), so I'm just going to use it.

hope you liked the chapter.


	3. New

Okay, most people that read this story have read the last note saying that I will longer going to update chapters on this story and the reason why.

Well, last night Alvineju of Baron asked me if they could take the story on, and I have said yes.

Alvineju of baron is taking on this story and will be up dating The Last Spy Standing.

This is their first story on fan faction but not their first over all.

That is all I am saying on this.

So, readers look out of the Last Spy Standing and its new updates.

Gold is Power


End file.
